


Blowing Up [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Blowing Up" written by sabinelagrande]</p><p>There's a reason Pepper doesn't check her phone during meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blowing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870310) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2013.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11157299916/)

**Length:** 04:15

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 4.2 MB; m4b, 3.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blowing-up)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20222.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19760.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
